


I want to be somebody else's first choice

by blondememe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondememe/pseuds/blondememe
Summary: Bellamy Blake has never been very good at expressing his feelings, that's why when he has them, he writes them down. That's why when he gets those dumb feelings about a girl, he writes them a letter. Now, these letters were never supposed to be sent, but when they get out, Bellamy finds himself in cahoots with one of the recipients to help make her ex jealous. However, it's pretty hard to fake a relationship with someone when you're halfway in love with them.A TABILB AU





	I want to be somebody else's first choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is the first fic I've written in a while so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title is a quote from To All the Boys I've Loved Before

Bellamy Blake had always loved literature, ever since he was a little boy. Reading and writing distracted him from what was going on in the real world. His favorite books were those filled with the history of the Roman Empire.

When Bellamy could hear his step dad beating his mom or when he heard the moans coming from his mom’s bedroom, he would lose himself in the words and the stories. Bellamy would find himself imagining he was fighting alongside Spartacus or he was Julius Caesar's right hand man. When Octavia was old enough to understand what was going on, Bellamy would read to her until she fell asleep in his arms. Literature was the Blake’s saving grace.

So when Bellamy’s feelings and emotions were so strong he didn’t know what to do, he would write them down. Ever since he had learned how to write, Bellamy would stay up late into the night, writing and writing, word after word, page after page. Sometimes he would copy down his thoughts from the day, the ideas flowing through his head. When Bellamy had run out of stories to read Octavia, he would write his own; he would write stories of fierce princesses and foolish knights.

Writing came natural to Bellamy, so when he had feelings so intense for someone he wasn’t sure what to do, he would write a letter to them. He had written five letters to be exact.

Bellamy’s first letter was written to a girl on his club soccer team his sixth grade - Echo Winters. In his letter he wrote that she reminded him of a beta fish - both beautiful and intense.

Bellamy’s second letter was to his first kiss, a girl named Roma. When Bellamy was in eighth grade, he went to his first party. Octavia was sleeping over at a friend’s house so he didn’t feel guilty going to Atom’s birthday party. Them being at a girl/boy party in eighth grade, of course they had nothing to play except Seven Minutes in Heaven. Bellamy and Roma mostly just awkwardly groped each other in the bathroom while they attempted to french kiss. It wasn’t the most graceful and it wasn’t the sexiest experience, but it was enough to give Bellamy a puppy dog crush.

His fourth letter was written to the first girl he’d slept with - Bree Jones. Bellamy honestly didn’t even like her that much but he didn’t really know how to separate his feelings and physical desires at that point.

His most recent letter was written his junior year of high school to a cute girl named Gina Martin. Gina was pretty and smart and easy to have a crush on. Bellamy mostly wrote the letter to convince himself to like Gina and to convince himself to not have a crush on someone else.  
  
That someone else was his third letter and his current problem, Clarke Griffin. Bellamy had written that letter the first day he met Clarke. Bellamy was a sophomore and a member of the poorly run GSA club at Ark High and he was immediately taken by the fierce freshman who came into their club meeting, guns blazing, ready to turn their sad excuse of a club into something that Ark could be proud of. Clarke came in with ideas for recruitment, fundraising, and events and Bellamy honestly might have fallen a little in love with her that day.

Of course the first time they actually spoke, they butted heads almost immediately when Bellamy had found out Clarke was the Principal's daughter and she had taken on a ‘my way or the highway’ style of thinking.

Throughout the years, they have reluctantly worked together and reluctantly made a pretty good team, though they both will swear up and down that they can’t stand together. They even are the current co-presidents of the GSA because most of the members refused to choose between them during voting.

As much as Bellamy is infuriated by the short-tempered and short princess, there will still always be a part of him that knows how fierce and beautiful and amazing she is.

For example, he gets pretty distracted by the mole on her upper lip while she’s yelling at him, which she happened to be doing right now.

“What the hell, Blake? Is this a fucking joke?” She hollered at him as she strode up to him in the parking lot.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and glanced up from his phone to give Clarke a look. “What now?”

Clarke held up a piece of paper and it took Bellamy a moment to realize what it is. The letter.

“Wha-”

“You wrote me a damn love letter?” Clarke cut him off as she pointed a finger at him and jabbed him in the chest.

“Clarke, it’s not wha-”

“Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to write me a love letter?” She gasped, “Are you in love with me?” she demanded. It didn’t take her long before she was on her tippy toes, yelling in his face, her fist wrapped around the collar of his shirt.

“God, no!” Bellamy exclaimed, "I wrote that a long time ago!"

Bellamy watched Clarke as a look of anger passed over her face as she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Bellamy barely had time to try to look over his shoulder when Clarke muttered, “Well, I guess this is happening.” Bellamy didn't even have time to react before Clarke was pulling him down by the collar into a heated kiss.

Bellamy was stiff against Clarke’s lips, not exactly sure what to do. Bellamy didn’t like surprises. He didn’t melt into the kiss until he heard Clarke mutter “Just go with it,” into his mouth. Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s face with his hands and kissed her back with even more intensity than she kissed him with.

Bellamy didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he had thought of this moment multiple times before but nothing could describe the actual feeling of kissing Clarke Griffin.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from the kiss, his hands still carefully holding her face.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy gave her a look of confusion until he followed her gaze to see an angry Finn Collins stomping away, then it clicked.

Everyone in the school knew about the Finn situation. Bellamy had never liked Finn in the first place and had made it very known to Clarke, but she naturally ignored him and made it clear she didn’t care much about his opinion about her love life.

Unfortunately, Bellamy’s gut feeling about Finn had been right. About two months after Clarke and Finn had begun dating, Finn’s long-distance girlfriend, Raven, had showed up to surprise him after his football game.

The following Monday Bellamy had found Clarke crying on the roof during lunch. “I lost my virginity to him,” she admitted between sobs. Bellamy had sat with her for an hour, maybe longer and just held her while she cried. Neither of them mentioned it again.

After realizing why Clarke had kissed him, Bellamy shook his head and took a step back.

“Seriously, Clarke?”

“Sorry, Blake. I’m getting sick of Finn’s sad puppy dog eyes following me around all day. I’m just so sick of him trying to apologize and get me back.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“And you wanted to make Collins jealous,” Bellamy smirked. “You used me to make him jealous,” Bellamy said with a chuckle.

Clarke rolled her eyes once again, “I don’t give a damn about what Finn thinks. I just want him to stop following me around.”

“Just admit it, Griffin, you want Finn to be jealous. You want him to feel just as bad as you did.” As much as Clarke and Bellamy did not get along, Bellamy and Finn got along even less. While Clarke was more of just an annoyance, Finn Collins was the bane of his existence. And even though him and Clarke never stopped arguing, Bellamy always felt a strong urge to protect her. And he be damned if he let Collins hurt her anymore.

“Maybe I do,” Clarke admitted, coyly. Bellamy could see the gears shifting in her head.

Bellamy cocked his head at her, “What are you thinking?”

“What if we pretended to date?”

Bellamy couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

Clarke slapped him in the shoulder, “Stop it,” she demanded. “Think about it, you hate Finn, I hate Finn. I want to make Finn jealous and miserable and you just want Finn to be miserable.”

Bellamy sobered up a little bit, “Yeah, I do love making Collins feel miserable, but not nearly enough to have to deal with you,” he paused, “just find someone else. Why not Wells?”

“Please,” Clarke nearly begged. “Finn hates you, it would be so much better if he thought I was dating you. He likes Wells just fine, that wouldn’t hurt him nearly enough.”

Bellamy scoffed, “No way in hell, princess.”

Clarke eyed him for a moment, “Just give it time,” she declared before sashaying away.  
Bellamy had to stop himself from watching her walk away.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy spent the following days aggressively avoiding Clarke. He even skipped the GSA meeting on Thursday, which he never did. He knew if talked to Clarke and she gave him her puppy dog eyes, he wouldn’t be able to refuse her. It’s how she gets basically anything she wants for GSA.

As he came trudging through his front door after he got back from his job at the bookstore Saturday evening, he heard his sister’s voice call out for him, “Bell, you have a visitor!”

Bellamy tried running through the possibilities of who it could be as he made his way to the living room. Miller and Murphy were the only ones who really visited him and he knew for a fact that they had plans tonight.

It wasn’t until he heard another voice call out that he realized who it was, “Yeah, Bell, I’ve been waiting for you.”

Bellamy groaned as he entered the living room. He was too frustrated to be embarrassed about his tiny house, and he knew Clarke. He knew she wasn't superficial even if she was crazy rich. “What do you want?” He snapped at her as her and his sister came into sight. Octavia was sitting on the ground in front of the couch while Clarke was sitting on the couch above her, braiding her hair.

“Bell!” Octavia exclaimed, “Don’t be rude!”

“Yeah, Bell,” Clarke agreed, smugly.

Bellamy slumped on the couch next to Clarke, “Why are you here?”

“I’m here be-”

“Because she wants to ask you out on a date!” Octavia interrupted.

Bellamy gave Clarke an unimpressed look, “Oh, really?”

Clarke smirked at him and opened her mouth, but Octavia butted in before Clarke could respond.

“She said she asked you out the other day, but you said no! Why would you say no, Bell? Clarke is pretty and funny and nice, you should date her,” Octavia rambled on.

Unless Bellamy’s eyes were deceiving him, he could have sworn he saw Clarke blush.

“Why don’t you give us a moment alone?” Bellamy suggested to Octavia.

“Okay,” she giggles as she rushed to her room and quickly slammed the door shut.

“She sure is animated,” Clarke chuckled.

“Yeah,” Bellamy agreed, “I was worried she was going to go through a ‘I’m too cool for you’ stage when she hit middle school, but luckily she’s still just as fun-loving as ever.”

Clarke gave Bellamy a bright smile and Bellamy swore he could have died a happy man right then.

“So I’m assuming you’re here to ask for more than just a date?”

Clarke chuckled and turned her body so it was facing Bellamy’s, “You know me so well.”

Bellamy scoffed and turned his head towards Clarke, “Why do you want to do this so badly? I get Finn hurt you, but don’t you just want to move on?”

Clarke moved closer to Bellamy and looked him in the eyes, “You don’t get it, Bellamy. He didn't just hurt Raven and I, he took something from me. I trusted him and poured my soul to him and...slept with him,” she wrapped her arms around her body, “And for what? So he could just break my heart?”

Bellamy grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, “Okay.”

“Okay?” she asked, surprised.

“Okay, let’s do this. I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”

Bellamy was thrown off when she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

As quickly as Clarke has launched herself at Bellamy, she had pulled back, “Okay, we need some rules,” she said, snapping back to reality.

“I didn’t realize this was a business deal,” Bellamy joked.

“I’m being serious, Bellamy. We need to set boundaries.”

Bellamy gave her a small smile, “Okay, what are you thinking?”

“Okay, number one: no excessive PDA.”

Bellamy tried not to scoff, “What do you count as excessive?”

“Well, first off, no kiss-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Bellamy cut her off. “How are we supposed to make Finn jealous if I’m not allowed to kiss you? You do know we’re supposed to be horny teenagers who can’t keep their hands off each other, right?”

Clarke sighed, “There are other ways to show affection.”

Bellamy just gave her a look.

Clarke sighed louder and made a big deal of grabbing a pen and a pad of paper from her bag, “I’m writing these down.”

“Geez, Griffin, how many rules are you planning on having?”

Clarke ignored him.

“Okay, PDA rules and regulations,” she copied down her words onto paper.

Bellamy had to keep himself from smiling at how seriously Clarke took this.

“Okay, there are lots of ways to show affection. You can kiss me, just not on the mouth. You can keep your arms around my waist, just not too low,” Clarke eyed him. “We can hold hands, we can walk each other to class. We can act like a cute, gross couple and shit.”

Bellamy’s mouth went dry at the thought of getting to touch Clarke so often.

“Sounds good to me,” Bellamy agreed and watched as Clarke wrote down her rules.

“What about you?” Clarke asked, “Any rules?”

“Yeah, you have to hang out with Octavia and I outside of school at least once a week. Octavia doesn’t have a lot of girl friends and she really seems to like you. Plus, she would never believe that we were dating if she never saw you. You’re way out of my league.”

Clarke face went red and Bellamy almost immediately regretted what he said.

“No way,” Clarke disagreed, “have you seen yourself?” Clarke face got redder, if that was even possible. She shook her head and smiled, “and I really like your sister too.”

Bellamy couldn’t stop himself from giving her a wide smile.

Clarke wrote down the rule, and moved on. “Okay, you need to come to my volleyball games. No one would believe we were dating if you didn’t come to my games.”

“Okay, but you have to watch the documentaries that I like and Murphy, Miller, or Octavia won’t watch with me.”

“Okay, nerd.” Clarke finished writing down the last rule and signed her name. She handed the pen over to Bellamy.

“Seriously?”

“This makes it official, don’t be a dick about it.”


End file.
